icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Toronto
Toronto is the largest city in Canada, and is the provincial capital of Ontario, making it the seat of the provincial Crown. It is located on the northwestern shore of Lake Ontario. With over 2.5 million residents, it is the fifth-most populous municipality in North America, and the 46th most populous in the world. Its metropolitan area of over 5 million is the seventh largest in Canada and the United States, behind New York City, Los Angeles, Chicago, Dallas, Philadelphia, and Houston. Toronto is home to the Hockey Hall of Fame. Hockey in Toronto Leagues * Metro Toronto Junior A League * Metro Junior A Hockey League Teams * East York Lyndhursts (Ontario Hockey Association, Senior B 1951-54) * Knob Hill (Metro Toronto Junior A League, 1963) * North Toronto (Ontario Hockey Association, 1920-30) * North Toronto Lions (Ontario Hockey Association, 1948-51) * Osgoode Hall - Toronto Athletic Club (Ontario Hockey Association Senior, 1895-96) * Parkdale Canoe Club (Ontario Hockey Association, Senior & Junior 1905-35) * Ravina Ki-Y Flyers (Ontario Hockey Association, Senior B 1953-54) * Royal York Royals (Ontario Provincial Junior A Hockey League, 1974-80) * Toronto 2nd C.O.R. (Ontario Hockey Association Intermediate, 1917-18) * Toronto 227th Battalion (Ontario Hockey Association Junior, 1916-17) * Toronto 228th Battalion (Ontario Hockey Association Senior, 1916-17) * Toronto 40th Battery (Ontario Hockey Association Senior, 1915-16) * Toronto 69th Battery (Ontario Hockey Association Intermediate, 1917-18) * Toronto Aeros (National Women's Hockey League) * Toronto All Stars (Ontario Hockey Association Senior, 1934-35) * Toronto Amateur Athletic Club (Ontario Hockey Association, 1907-12) * Toronto Arenas (National Hockey League, 1917-1919) * Toronto Ashatlantas (Ontario Hockey Association Junior, 1918-19) * Toronto Athletics (Ontario Hockey Association. Senior, 1890-92) * Toronto Aura Lee (Ontario Hockey Association, 1915-25) * Toronto Balmy Beach (Ontario Hockey Association, Senior B 1949-52) * Toronto Base Hospital (Ontario Hockey Association Intermediate, 1917-18) * Toronto Beaches (Ontario Hockey Association) * Toronto Bellwoods (Ontario Hockey Association intermediate, 1926-27) * Toronto Blueshirts (National Hockey Association, 1911-1917) * Toronto British Consols (Ontario Hockey Association, Senior & Junior 1936-37) * Toronto Broadview (Ontario Hockey Association Intermediate & Junior 1910-11) * Toronto Canoe Club (Ontario Hockey Association, 1902-34) * Toronto Carwill Transport (Ontario Hockey Association, Junior B 1949-50) * Toronto Cecil Morris (Ontario Hockey Association, Junior B 1949-50) * Toronto Chapmans (Ontario Hockey Association, Junior B 1945-46) * Toronto Chewies Aces (Ontario Hockey Association, Junior B 1944-45) * Toronto Combined Banks (Ontario Hockey Association Senior, 1891-92) * Toronto Corticellis (Ontario Hockey Association Junior 1907-08) * Toronto Crescents (Ontario Hockey Association Senior 1917-18) * Toronto Cubs (Ontario Hockey Association Junior, 1934-35) * Toronto Customs (Ontario Hockey Association Intermediate 1928-30) * Toronto D'Ambrosio Marble (Ontario Hockey Association, (Junior B 1957-58). * Toronto Danforth (Ontario Hockey Association Junior, 1927-33) * Toronto Danforth-Dowes (Ontario Hockey Association, Senior B 1951-52) * Toronto Dentals Ontario Hockey Association Senior, 1917-20) * Toronto Diggins (Ontario Hockey Association Senior B, 1947-48) * Toronto Dominions (Ontario Hockey Association Senior, 1936-37) * Toronto Dons (Ontario Hockey Association Senior, 1919-20) * Toronto Dukes (Ontario Hockey Association, 1935-36) * Toronto Eatons (Ontario Hockey Association, 1909-12) * Toronto Eclipse Knights (Ontario Hockey Association, Senior B 1949-50) * Toronto Falcons (Canadian Professional Hockey League, Minor pro 1928-29) * Toronto First Battery (Ontario Hockey Association intermediate, 1926-27) * Toronto Garrison (Ontario Hockey Association, Intermediate 1897-98) * Toronto Goodyears (Ontario Hockey Association Senior, 1936-40) * Toronto Granite Club (Ontario Hockey Association Senior, 1891-92) * Toronto Granite Colts (Ontario Hockey Association Senior, 1891-92) * Toronto HMCS York (Ontario Hockey Association Senior, 1942-44) * Toronto Insurance & Loan (Ontario Hockey Association, Senior 1891-92) * Toronto Irish Canadians (Ontario Hockey Association Junior, 1925-26]] * Toronto Island AA (Ontario Hockey Association, 1906-07) * Toronto Island Aquatic Club (Ontario Hockey Association Junior, 1907-08) * Toronto Kew Beach (Ontario Hockey Association Intermediate, 1927-28) * Toronto Lions (Ontario Hockey Association Junior, 1931-39) * Toronto Lourdes (Ontario Hockey Association Junior 1911-12) * Toronto Macedonians (Ontario Hockey Association Intermediate) * Toronto Machine Gun Corps (Ontario Hockey Association Intermediate, 1917-18) * Toronto Maitlands (Ontario Hockey Association intermediate & junior) * Toronto Maple Leafs (National Hockey League, 1927-present) * Toronto Marlboros (Ontario Hockey League, 1903-1989) * Toronto Marlies (American Hockey League * Toronto Maroons (Ontario Hockey Association intermediate, 1926-27) * Toronto McCormicks (Ontario Hockey Association Intermediate, 1919-20) * Toronto Mecca Athletic Club (Ontario Hockey Association, Junior B 1944-45) * Toronto Meteors (Ontario Hockey Association, Senior B 1948-50) * Toronto Moose (Ontario Hockey Association Junior) * Toronto National Sea Fleas (Ontario Hockey Association, Senior & Junior 1931-32 & 1932-33) * Toronto Nationals (Senior 1929-31, Junior 1970-77) * Toronto Native Sons (Ontario Hockey Association Junior 1930-42) * Toronto Ontarios (National Hockey Association, 1913-1914) * Toronto Parkdale (Ontario Hockey Association, Intermediate 1898-1900) * Toronto Parkview (Ontario Hockey Association, Intermdiate 1927-28) * Toronto Pontiac Chiefs (Ontario Hockey Association, Intermediate A 1936-37) * Toronto Professional Hockey Club (Ontario Professional Hockey League, 1907-09) * Toronto Q & L Flyers (Ontario Hockey Association, Senior B 1947-48) * Toronto R & AA (Ontario Hockey Association 1913-15) * Toronto Rangers (Ontario Hockey Association Senior, 1929-30) * Toronto Ravinas (Canadian Professional Hockey League Minor pro, 1927-28) * Toronto RCAF Flyers (Ontario Hockey Association Senior 1942-44) * Toronto Riversides (Ontario Hockey Association Senior & Intermediate 1913-17) * Toronto Roadrunners (American Hockey League, 2003-2004) * Toronto Roscoes (Ontario Hockey Association Intermediate & Junior, 1911-12) * Toronto Rowing Club (Ontario Hockey Association Senior, Intermediate, & Junior) * Toronto Royal Canadians (Ontario Hockey Association Intermediate, 1933-34) * Toronto Royals (Ontario Hockey Association, Intermediate A & Junior B) * Toronto Royce AC (Ontario Hockey Association Junior B, 1942-43) * Toronto Shamrocks (National Hockey Association, 1915) * Toronto St. Columba (Ontario Hockey Association, 1932-33) * Toronto St. Francis (Ontario Hockey Association Intermediate, 1919-20) * Toronto St Georges (Ontario Hockey Association, 1890-1907) * Toronto St Helens (Ontario Hockey Association Junior) * Toronto St Marys (Ontario Hockey Association Senior & Junior 1921-26) * Toronto St. Michael's Majors (Ontario Hockey League, 1906-1962; 1996-2007) * Toronto St Michaels Monarchs (Ontario Hockey Association Major, 1950-51) * Toronto St Patricks (Ontario Hockey Association, Senior 1916-19) * Toronto St. Patricks (National Hockey League, 1919-1927) * Toronto Tecumsehs (National Hockey Association, 1912-1913) * Toronto Torontos (Ontario Hockey Association Senior & Junior) * Toronto Toros (World Hockey Association, 1973-1976) * Toronto Veterans (Ontario Hockey Association Senior, 1918-19) * Toronto Victorias (Ontario Hockey Association, 1890-1931) * Toronto Wanderers (Ontario Hockey Association Senior, 1891-92) * Toronto Waverleys (Ontario Hockey Association 1903-05) * Toronto Waverlys (Ontario Hockey Association Senior, 1904-05) * Toronto Wellesleys (Ontario Hockey Association Intermediate 1902-03) * Toronto Wellingtons (Ontario Hockey Association Senior, Intermediate, & Junior) * Toronto Western Athletic Club (Ontario Hockey Association Junior, 1903-04) * Toronto York AC (Ontario Hockey Association Intermediate, 1930-31) * Toronto Young Rangers (Ontario Hockey Association Junior) * Upper Canada Patriots (Central Division Hockey Junior) * West Toronto Maple Leafs (Ontario Hockey Association Intermediate, 1911-12) * West Toronto Nationals (Ontario Hockey Association Senior & Junior, 1929-36) * West Toronto Victorias (Ontario Hockey Association Junior, 1911-12) * Wexford Raiders (Junior, 1972-2006) * Wexford Warriors (Junior, 1972-83) University teams * McMaster Marauders (1887-1929) * Osgoode Hall * Ryerson Rams (Ryerson University) * St. Michaels College * Toronto Varsity Blues (University of Toronto) * York Lions (York University. 2003 - ) * York Yeomen (York University until 2003) School teams * De La Salle Academy * Harbord High School * Henry Carr Crusaders * Jarvis Collegiate * Neil McNeil Maroons (Junior, 1963-65) * Northern Vocational * Runnymede Collegiate * St. Michael's Buzzers * Toronto St. Michael's Majors * Torraville * University of Toronto Schools * Upper Canada College Champions 'Stanley Cup' *1913-14 Toronto Blueshirts *1917-18 Toronto Arenas *1921-22 Toronto St. Pats *1931-32 Toronto Maple Leafs *1941-42 Toronto Maple Leafs *1944-45 Toronto Maple Leafs *1946-47 Toronto Maple Leafs *1947-48 Toronto Maple Leafs *1948-49 Toronto Maple Leafs *1950-51 Toronto Maple Leafs *1961-62 Toronto Maple Leafs *1962-63 Toronto Maple Leafs *1963-64 Toronto Maple Leafs *1966-67 Toronto Maple Leafs 'Olympic Champions' *1924 Toronto Granites *1928 Toronto Varsity Grads 'World Championships' *1929-30 Toronto Canadas 'Allan Cup' *1909-10 St. Michaels College *1916-17 Toronto Dentals *1920-21 University of Toronto *1921-22 Toronto Granites *1922-23 Toronto Granites *1926-27 Toronto Varsity Grads *1931-32 Toronto National Sea Fleas *1949-50 Toronto Marlboros ]] 'Memorial Cup' *1918-19 University of Toronto Schools *1919-20 Toronto Canoe Club *1928-29 Toronto Marlboros *1933-34 St Michaels College *1935-36 West Toronto Nationals *1944-45 St Michaels College *1946-47 St Michaels College *1954-55 Toronto Marlboros *1955-56 Toronto Marlboros *1960-61 St Michaels College *1963-64 Toronto Marlboros *1966-67 Toronto Marlboros *1972-73 Toronto Marlboros 'Royal Bank Cup' *1982-83 North York Rangers 'University Cup' *1965-66 University of Toronto *1966-67 University of Toronto *1968-69 University of Toronto *1969-70 University of Toronto *1970-71 University of Toronto *1971-72 University of Toronto *1972-73 University of Toronto *1975-76 University of Toronto *1983-84 University of Toronto *1984-85 York University *1987-88 York University *1988-89 York University Arenas * Air Canada Centre * Arena Gardens * Canlan Ice Sports Etobicoke * Canlan Ice Sports York * Carnegie Centennial Centre * Lakeshore Lions Arena * Maple Leaf Gardens * MasterCard Centre for Hockey Excellence * Ravina Gardens * Ricoh Coliseum * St. Michael's College School Arena * Varsity Arena Players * Doug Acomb * Doug Adam * Jeff Allan * Mike Amodeo * Lou Angotti * Syl Apps, Jr. * Bob Armstrong * Tim Armstrong * Fred Arthur * Ron Attwell * Vernon Ayres * Reid Bailey * Earl Balfour * Steve Bancroft * Darren Banks * Norm Barnes * Dave Barr * Richie Bayes * Chris Beckford-Tseu * Bruce Bell * Drake Berehowsky * Matthew Beveridge * Nick Beverley * Jesse Blacker * Michael Blunden * Hugh Bolton * Bruce Boudreau * Rick Bourbonnais * Bill Bowler * Carl Brewer * Ken Broderick * Len Broderick * Ross Brooks * Gord Brydson * Eddie Burke * Marty Burke * Terry Caffery * Brett Callighen * Luca Caputi * Steve Cardwell * Herb Carnegie * Billy Carroll * Anson Carter * Gino Cavallini * Paul Cavallini * Andy Chiodo * Robert Cimetta * Jason Cirone * Dan Clark * Richard Clune * Wally Clune * Gary Coalter * Steve Coates * Carlo Colaiacovo * Paulo Colaiacovo * Ernie Collett * Tom Colley * Brian Conacher * Charlie Conacher * Lionel Conacher * Pete Conacher * Eddie Convey * Norm Corcoran * Neal Coulter * Bart Crashley * Dale Craigwell * Steve Cuddie * Brian Curran * Trevor Daley * John D'Amico * John Danby * Bob Davidson * Bryan Deasley * Bob Decourcy * Adam Dennis * Ken Desjardine * Gary Dillon * Gord Dineen * Chuck Dinsmore * Peter Douris * Bruce Draper * Kris Draper * Bruce Driver * Jim Drummond * Mike Duco * Rick Dudley * Iain Duncan * Bill Durnan * Steve Durbano * Jeff Eatough * Gary Edwards * Tom Edur * Alon Eizenman * Oren Eizenman * John English * Omar Ennafatti * Bob Essensa * Chris Evans * John Paul Evans * Randy Exelby * Rocky Farr * Glen Featherstone * Tony Featherstone * Patrick Flatley * Jake Forbes * Jimmy Fowler * Bob Frampton * Lou Franceschetti * Mark Freer * Bob Fryday * Larry Fullan * Jody Gage * Ray Gariepy * Dudley Garrett * Steve Gatzos * Jack Gelineau * Paul Gillis * Mark Giordano * Ken Girard * Brian Glennie * Howie Glover * Warren Godfrey * Glenn Goldup * Larry Goodenough * Chris Govedaris * David Goverde * Pat Graham * Adam Graves * Don Grierson * David Haas * Matt Halischuk * Bob Halkidis * Doug Halward * Reg Hamilton * Rick Hampton * Ron Handy * Jeff Harding * Billy Harris * Hugh Harris * Dale Hawerchuk * Darren Haydar * Don Head * John Henderson * Murray Henderson * Red Heron * Bobby Hewitson * Andre Hidi * Randy Hillier * Dan Hinton * Lionel Hitchman * Paul Hoganson * Albert Holway * Scott Howson * Brent Hughes * Bob Hurlburt * Ron Hurst * Punch Imlach * Peter Ing * Jack Ingoldsby * Ron Ingram * Gary Inness * Robbie Irons * Brayden Irwin * Ric Jackman * Art Jackson * John Jakopin * Angela James * Gary Jarrett * Bill Jennings * Bernie Johnston * Marcel Kars * Ed Kastelic * Mike Keating * Chris Kelly * Dave Kelly * Mike Kennedy * Rick Kessell * Frank King * Steve King * Hobie Kitchen * Bill Knibbs * Paul Knox * Joe Kowal * Alan Kuntz * Ken Kuzyk * Nick Kypreos * Ron Lalonde * Steve Langdon * Craig Laughlin * Danny Lawson * Mike Liut * Ken Lockett * Bob Lorimer * Darren Lowe * Jack Lynch * Steve Lyon * John MacInnes * Calum MacKay * Barry MacKenzie * Kevin Maguire * Mark Major * George Mara * Nevin Markwart * Peter Marrin * Gary Marsh * Paul Marshall * Jamie Masters * Jamal Mayers * Kenndal McArdle * Cliff McBride * Sandy McCarthy * Tom McCarthy b. 1934 * Tom McCarthy b. 1960 * Duke McCurry * Brian McCutcheon * Brian McDonald * Sandy McGregor * Mike McKee * Steve McKenna * Kirk McLean * Scott McLellan * Sid McNabney * Bob McNamara * Brent Meeke * Greg Meredith * Horace Merrill * Scott Metcalfe * Glen Metropolit * Rick Middleton * Greg Millen * Norm Milley * Craig Mills * Moe Morris * George Morrison * Jim Moxey * Craig Muni * Brian Murphy * Mike Murphy * Ken Murray * Mark Napier * David Nemirovsky * Lance Nethery * Mike Nykoluk * Cal O'Reilly * Adam Oates * Terry O'Malley * Kevin O’Shea * Phil Oreskovic * Keith Osborne * Mark Osborne * Jordan Owens * Mike Palmateer * Brad Park * Edward Pasquale * Larry Patey * Joe Paterson * Doug Patey * Steve Payne * Michael Peca * Matt Pelech * Jim Pettie * Harry Pidhirny * Alex Pirus * Geoff Platt * David Poile * Tom Price * Joe Primeau * Keith Primeau * Max Quackenbush * Craig Ramsay * George Ranieri * Greg Redquest * Mark Reeds * Dave Reid * Al Renfrew * Jack Riley * Jim Roberts * Jimmy Roberts * Bill Root * Mike Rosati * Ron Rowe * Kent Ruhnke * Dave Salvian * Peter Sarno * Ganton Scott * Sean Shanahan * Bill Shill * Jack Shill * Mike Siltala * Todd Simon * Al Sims * Alf Skinner * Al Smith * Art Smith * Brendan Smith * Neil Smith * Normie Smith * Rod Smylie * George Standing * Jack Stanfield * Gord Stellick * Mike Stothers * Ken Strong * P. K. Subban * Joseph Sullivan * Peter Sullivan * Bill Summerhill * Mark Szücs * Rick Tabaracci * Chris Tanev * Tony Tanti * Ralph Taylor * Rhys Thomson * Morris Titanic * Daniel Tkaczuk * Kirk Tomlinson * Mike Torchia * Raffi Torres * Corey Trivino * Michael Vernace * Steve Vickers * Rob Walton * Jeff Ware * Don Webster * John Webster * Kevin Weekes * Stephen Weiss * Barry Wilkins * Behn Wilson * Dunc Wilson * Murray Wilson * Ron Wilson * Ross Wilson * Daniel Winnik * Wayne Wood * Jason Woolley * Roy Worters * John Wright * Howie Young * Warren Young * Ron Zanussi * Peter Zezel Neighbourhoods *East York *Etobicoke *Leaside *Mimico *North York *Scarborough *Weston *York Category:Canadian towns Category:NHL Cities